Troublezbiantic
by wilting protea
Summary: Discontinued


Dikutip dari tabloid kenamaan LeAfSTyle:

Edisi Kamis 3 Maret

Sebuah kabar datang dari aktor tampan Sasuke Uchiha. Baru-baru ini ia tertangkap kamera tengah berduaan di pesisir teluk Oto bersama penyabet gelar aktris terbaik International Movie Award tahun ini, Hinata Hyuuga. Namun sayang, keduanya memilih bungkam sambil menghindari kejaran wartawan ketika dimintai konfirmasi.

Edisi Kamis 10 Maret

Belum surut kabar kedekatannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha kembali membuat berita dengan menggandeng supermodel Sakura Haruno di sebuah restoran pada hari Selasa kemarin. Sama seperti sebelumnya, belum ada satupun pernyataan yang bisa diperoleh wartawan sejauh ini.

Edisi Kamis 17 Maret

Salah satu lelaki rupawan yang paling diincar di seantero jagat terus menyita perhatian publik. Setelah Hinata Hyuuga dan Sakura Haruno, kini giliran Ino Yamanaka yang diberitakan merajut asmara dengan maestro percintaan abad ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Video kemesraan mereka telah beredar di dunia maya sejak akhir pekan kemarin.

Edisi Kamis 24 Maret

Akhirnya Sasuke Uchiha angkat bicara. Seolah jenuh dengan semua pemberitaan yang tak kunjung habis, selebriti papan atas itu memutuskan untuk memberi penjelasan atas rumor kehidupan asmaranya kepada sejumlah awak media. Sambil menggandeng erat tangan Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke membenarkan kabar bahwa keduanya tengah menjalin hubungan khusus yang sangat serius. Bukan cuma itu, Sasuke juga mengakui bahwa sejak awal tahun yang telah lewat dirinya memang diam-diam memacari Hinata Hyuuga dan Sakura Haruno di saat yang bersamaan, sebelum kemudian menambatkan hati pada Ino Yamanaka sejak dua minggu terakhir.

"Aku merasa sangat menyesal pada Hinata dan Sakura. Semoga mereka mau memaafkanku," tuturnya.

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Troublezbiantic**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, yuri, idiocy. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Sama-sama pernah menjadi Celebrity Of The Year? Check. Sama-sama pernah didepak oleh Sasuke Uchiha? Check. Sama-sama mengiyakan gossip bahwa mereka adalah pasangan? Double check!**

**-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

.

Tenten tidak pernah sekalipun mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seorang pemerhati seni. Apalagi jika seni yang dibicarakan adalah sejenis seni yang wujudnya jelas-jelas tidak jelas. Karena itulah ia hanya menarik napas seadanya ketika melihat lukisan abstrak yang hasil lelangnya tengah disiarkan di televisi. Hampir saja si gadis bercepol dua itu mengumpat tak percaya ketika mengetahui bahwa lukisan tersebut ternyata dibuat secara kebetulan oleh seorang anak berumur dua tahun yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan beberapa tube cat minyak di atas kanvas dan menginjak-injak tumpahan cat tadi dengan sangat tidak manusiawinya.

Jangan tanyakan apapun pada rumput yang bergoyang meskipun harga lukisan tadi diketuk palu senilai tiga ratus ribu dollar!

"Kau dengar itu, Sakura?" tanya Tenten pada gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah berada tak jauh darinya. "Kalau aku yang menumpahkan cat lalu menginjak-injak dan berguling-guling di atasnya, apa akan ada orang yang mau membayar semahal itu?"

Mimpi.

Sakura tak menjawab. Raut wajah tak mengenakkan a la Arnold Schwarzenegger mengidap ambeien yang ia tampilkan sejak lebih dari seminggu lalu masih terpajang di wajah cantiknya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Lupakan saja si Sasuke itu." Tambah Tenten yang tahu benar apa isi hati sang supermodel, "Kalau kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, kenapa tidak terjun saja dari jendela? Mumpung kamar ini ada di lantai 27."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Tenten, Sakura meneruskan kesibukannya bersiap-siap. Merapikan dandanan lalu memasukkan beberapa barang standar ke dalam tas tangan berwarna kuning gadingnya. "Aku mau turun ke bar," ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bar? Tapi sebentar lagi kau harus menghadiri pemutaran perdana film terbaru Kak Tsunade. Dia mengundangmu secara langsung. Ingat?"

Sakura diam.

"Hey, kau ingat tidak?"

"Ingat," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ingat apa?"

"Film."

"Film siapa?"

"Kak Tsunade."

"Judulnya?"

Sikat WC Yang Ditukar.

"In Your Spell." Imbuh Sakura ketika sudah sampai di dekat pintu, "Kau pergilah sendiri. Katakan saja kalau aku tidak enak badan."

Kemudian terdengarlah suara debam pintu yang menutup sebelum Tenten sempat memperingatkan kawannya tadi untuk tidak meminum terlalu banyak minuman beralkohol.

Dia bisa mabuk.

.

.

.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

.

.

"Tidak boleh gantung diri," kata Kiba sembari menuding-nuding hidung Hinata dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Juga tidak boleh potong nadi, loncat indah dari atas tebing, apalagi menari balet di dasar laut tanpa memakai tabung oksigen. Jangan pernah minum racun hama, sekalipun penjualnya menawarimu pestisida rasa anggur, strawberry, jeruk, jambu, apel, ataupun rasa kaos kaki Naruto yang direndam dalam septic tank selama tiga bulan. Mengerti?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan satu kali sebelum bertanya, "Kau sudah minum berapa banyak, Kiba?"

Itu setengah jam yang lalu. Sekarang agaknya pertanyaan tadi harus dilontarkan balik pada Hinata. Sebab tak lama setelah Kiba menghilang dan terkapar entah dimana, Hinata sudah meneguk lebih dari tujuh gelas minuman keras yang entah apa namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Padahal Hinata paling tidak bisa berkompromi dengan alkohol. Jika bukan karena sang manager penyayang anjing yang menarik-menyeret-menggelandangnya selepas makan malam tadi, Hinata tak mungkin menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu.

Bukannya Kiba berniat buruk. Ia hanya ingin Hinata melupakan segenap sakit hati dan rasa malunya atas tindakan Sasuke Uchiha yang tega mempermainkan perasaan si gadis berambut indigo. Sakit hati karena dicampakkan dan rasa malu sebagai seorang Hyuuga karena telah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda Uchiha. Mestinya Hinata tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Hyuuga berseteru dengan Uchiha selama bertahun-tahun tanpa alasan.

Uchiha selalu punya cara untuk menyakiti Hyuuga.

Hinata yang malang dengan polosnya berpikir bahwa Sasuke tulus, menyembunyikan hubungan mereka agar tidak diketahui oleh pihak keluarga. Nyatanya? Hinata ditendang! Dioper. Digiring. Dilanggar. Lalu dijebol lewat sepakan penalti yang dihadiahkan tanpa pertimbangan oleh bapak wasit berkepala plontos setelah kemelut panjang yang terjadi di depan gawang pada menit ke-34. Skor sementara 1:0 untuk kemenangan Uchiha.

Mereka pasti pakai laser.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

Panggilan tadi terdengar samar oleh sang pemilik nama di tengah bisingnya suara dentuman musik dan hiruk pikuk kelab malam yang penuh orang. Untunglah Hinata berada di satu spot paling sudut, hingga tak banyak orang menyadari keberadaannya dan datang menghampiri di bawah penerangan yang tak memadai untuk sekedar mengajak turun ke lantai dansa.

Pengaruh alkohol membuat Hinata hanya sanggup melihat warna jambu yang bertengger di atas kepala sang penyapa.

"S-sakura H-haruno?"

Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangkat gelas bergagang di tangannya, "Mari kita bersulang atas nama wanita yang sama-sama dicampakkan."

Sayangnya Hinata sudah terlalu mabuk untuk mencerna apapun juga. Ia cuma diam sambil mendongak ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan yang setengah kabur.

Perlukah Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura telah meneguk tequila dan martini jauh lebih banyak daripada vodka yang telah ia alirkan lewat kerongkongannya? Dan perlukah Hinata tahu seberapa buruk track record Sakura sepanjang pengalaman gadis itu menenggak alkohol? Buruk. Buruk sekali. Memasukkan kucing peliharaan Haku ke dalam mesin cuci saja ia pernah. Menggantungkan anak tetangganya diatas tiang halte bis juga pernah. Kalau boleh menganut perkataan Tenten, saat ini sudah mengalir terlalu banyak darah di dalam sistem peredaran alkohol Sakura.

'PRAAAANG!'

Kemampuan indera Hinata yang mulai berpamitan satu-persatu tak mengijinkan gadis itu untuk mendengar suara gelas yang baru saja meluncur jatuh dari tangan Sakura. Sedangkan alunan musik yang membahana tak memungkinkan siapapun menyadari suatu apa. Satu pihak yang kesadarannya nyaris menghilang sama sekali tak bergeming ketika pihak lain menerkam pundaknya hingga kedua pihakpun berakhir di atas lantai.

"Kenapa, SASUKE? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau bilang tak ingin hubungan kita diekspos media. Tapi kenapa kau malah mencampakkanku seperti ini? KENAPA KAU MEMILIH INO? Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sangat membencinya? Aku membencinya, Sasuke!" Sakura meracau diluar batas waras. Mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata yang posisi sadarnya sudah tergeser begitu jauh.

Masih sambil menduduki perut Hinata yang terkapar tanpa daya, Sakura kembali memaki-maki, "Kau bajingan, Sasuke! Kau bajingan! Kau bajingan dan aku mencintaimu!"

Bersamaan dengan putusnya racauan itu, Sakura menyambar bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri. Melumat paksa sepasang kelembutan yang pemiliknya sudah tak tahu apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

.

'Kriiiing...kriiiing...'

Hangover memang selalu menyakitkan. Sambil menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya, Hinata meraba-raba ke sekeliling. Mencari sumber suara deringan yang membangunkannya barusan. Tangannya merayapi permukaan tempat tidur, menelusup ke dalam selimut yang menutup tubuh polosnya. Begitu mendapati sebuah benda yang ia yakini sebagai ponsel, Hinata langsung menekan salah satu tombol dan menyapa, "Halo?"

'Kriiiing...kriiiing...'

Oh. Rupanya bukan ponsel itu yang berdering. Hinata meletakkan ponsel tersebut sekenanya dan kembali meraba-raba dengan kedua mata yang masih mengatup.

Andaikan kesadaran Hinata sudah pulih total, ia pasti akan tahu bahwa ponsel tadi bukan miliknya.

'Kriiiiiing...kriiiiing...'

Suara deringan masih berlanjut. Hinata terus menggerayangi kanan-kiri dengan tangannya. Menelisik ke bawah bantal, ke tepi ranjang, sampai ujung jarinya menggapai seonggok kain yang ia tahu betul merupakan sebuah...bra?

Andaikan kesadaran Hinata sudah pulih total, ia pasti akan bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ukuran pakaian dalamnya menyusut sampai dua nomor?

'Kriiiiing...kr—'

Pencarian Hinata terhenti ketika suara berdering mendadak hilang dan disambung dengan jawaban, "Halo?" dari sosok lain yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

Sejak kapan permen kapas bisa mengangkat telepon?

"DASAR KEPALA PERMEN KARET! Kapan aku pernah mengijinkanmu mabuk-mabukan di tempat umum? Lihat perbuatanmu sekarang!"

Tenten. Sakura yakin itu. Secara refleks ia pun menjauhkan gagang wireless yang ia pegang hingga berjarak sekian inchi dari telinganya demi menghindari dampak berdenging. Pening yang menyerbu penjuru kepala tak memungkinkan Sakura untuk memahami betul apa isi amukan Tenten dari seberang sana.

"Kau apakan gadis itu semalam? Foto kalian sudah tersebar di internet seperti wabah! Wartawan terus menghubungiku sejak subuh! KAU PUAS?"

Sambil berusaha menegakkan kepalanya yang serasa diayun, Sakura menyahut asal-asalan, "Foto apa?"

"Foto apa JIDATMU? Tentu saja foto Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang kau telanjangi!"

Eh?

Sakura sontak mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya yang masih bersisa. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah sisi lain ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

Benar. Disana ada Hinata. Menatap bingung ke arahnya sambil memegangi selimut sampai sebatas dada.

Kemudian Sakura melirik ke balik selimutnya sendiri.

Polos. Tanpa busana.

Dalam tiga menit berikutnya Tenten mengoceh tanpa lawan bicara. Dua orang perempuan yang sekujur badannya menguarkan aroma alkohol hanya bisa saling tatap selama 180 detik penuh karena disergap tanda tanya yang tak bisa dipercaya.

Tarik napaaasss...

Keluarkan.

Tarik napaaasss...

Keluarkan.

Tarik napaaasss...

Keluarkan.

Tarik na—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—pas.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-  
**

**a/n: apa? Masih punya fic yang belum diupdate? Saya 'kan kena amnesia. Mana inget?**

**Percobaan yuri pertama saya. Bukan karena suka yuri, tapi karena pairing SakuHina belum ramai. **

**Review ya, jangan lupa. Bagi yang tidak berminat mereview harusnya dari tadi gak usah mampir!**

**Reader: 'judes lo!'**


End file.
